Only Time
by nara-mia
Summary: When time passes by, hearts are joined together. ET fic. Short. Enjoy


Cardcaptor Sakura characters are copyright to CLAMP  
  
Inspired by Only Time by Enya  
  
A/N: This is going to be very short. Sorry, but I like short.. Sue me..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only Time  
  
A slight breeze blew the newly bloomed cherry blossoms out into the bright blue sky. A dark lavender haired young woman sat at the edge of a small lake, catching a few of the petals in her small hand.  
  
"How beautiful.. It's a lovely day." she whispered, closing her gray eyes.  
  
The small breeze blew her long hair backwards; a few of the delicate petals found themselves trapped in her silky hair.  
  
"Tomoyo." came a voice from across the lake.  
  
She opened her eyes again and smiled. A tall, elegant young man with short, dark blue hair bowed to her. She smiled and stood up, dusting off her long white dress.  
  
"Care to join me?" he asked, smiling slightly, his azure eyes sparkling in the bright sunlight.  
  
She closed her eyes again and then opened them, smiling some more.  
"Of course, Eriol."  
  
She carefully picked up the skirts of her dress and crossed the small bridge. Her legs shook from sitting too long and she soon felt light headed.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Her body lost balance. "Ah!"  
  
The young man rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. "Easy now." he whispered.  
  
Tomoyo blinked and looked at him. "Thank you, Eriol."  
  
Eriol smiled at her and steady her to her feet, never letting go of her hand. "Come."  
  
He led her over the bridge to the other side. "You looked a bit bored, so I thought why not try to have some fun."  
  
Tomoyo smirked. "You're just trying to get on my good side since we are to be married, eh?"  
  
Eriol flushed, "Nonsense!" He blinked and smiled slightly. "I just want to be friends."  
  
Tomoyo walked away from him. "I don't know.. You're kind-of mysterious to me."  
"But of course.. That's who I am."  
  
She giggled and picked up her skirts again. "Catch me if you can." She started to run, heading for the garden maze.  
  
Eriol blinked and chuckled. "How cute."'  
  
Her started to run after her, following the sounds of her giggles and footsteps. The rustle of her dress skirts and her hands gently brushing against the hedges.  
  
He found himself also laughing, his breath coming out shorter and harsher as he picked up speed to catch the giggling girl.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and allowed her feet to glide her. When she opened them, she found herself at a dead end.  
  
"Uh oh!"  
  
She turned around quickly, but soon felt something slam against her.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
She dizzly opened her eyes to see the sky above her. "Wha..?"  
  
"Oh my." Eriol crawled over to her and gently felt her cheeks. "Tomoyo.. I'm sorry."  
  
She closed her eyes and turned her head a little to the side, away from him.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
She felt Eriol's fingers brush against her cheek and forehead, over her eyes and her lips. She felt his body press against her and she could hear his soft breathing.  
  
"Eriol....?" She whispered, opening her eyes to see his azure ones.  
  
"Shh.." he whispered closing her eyes with his fingers. She felt herself smiled as he intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Tomoyo. I'll love to get to know you better.." He whispered in her ear softly.  
  
She blushed as he kissed her other cheek. His fingers felt her lips one last time before he kissed her softly.  
  
Tomoyo inhaled quickly and squeezed his hand. They parted and she opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"Let me help you up." He whispered, pulling her to her feet as she dusted off her dress hem.  
  
"Oh dear.. I'll have to change."  
  
Eriol grinned, "Heh. That's what you get for running into a dead end." He winked and waved a finger at her.  
  
She gasped and hit him across the head playfully. "Eriol!"  
  
He laughed and held her hand. "Let's go. It's almost noon and they'll wonder what happened to us."  
  
She smiled and squeezed his hand again. "Okay."  
  
They walked out of the maze together, Tomoyo's head resting on his shoulder as the breeze passed by again, blowing the cherry blossom petals behind them.  
  
End.  
  
20 minutes of my sleep time to write this. Hoped you enjoyed it. I did. ^_^  
  
~Nara 


End file.
